


Wet

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Porn, Smut, dominant!jay, plasmashipping, trans!kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: After Prime Empire Jay is a little more... confident with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Wet

"Wow you're  _ wet _ !" Jay commented far too casually considering he had one hand _ down Kai's pants _ and was currently rubbing two fingers along the growing wet patch of Kai's underwear.   
"Shut it, sparky." Kai growled, still slightly breathless from their previous sloppy make outs. Though it was hard to keep the venom in his voice and the whine out of his throat when two digits circled his clit. 

"It's not a bad thing, I was just surprised! We'd only been making out, Kai. When did you get so easy to work up? It's cute!"   
Kai wanted to smother Jay, be it with a kiss or a pillow. Though instead he simply fisted one hand in Jay’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. There was something different about Jay ever since they left Prime Empire, he was more confident and far more forwards in his advances.

While he still had bouts of anxiety as any of them did, Jay these days was a lot more forwards in many aspects, especially in their relationship. Jay taking his chances with secret make outs and smoothly grabbing at Kai when no one was looking, how could the fire elemental help himself? His libedo was naturally high and a cute boyfriend getting handsy only made it worse.  
Despite his embarrassment Kai was excited, Jay was always so sweet whenever they had sex in the past until Kai flipped the tables and rode him till he couldn't remember his own name - but now with Jay's fingers trespassing the elastic of his boxers it was hard to see that red face submissive when a freckled dominant idiot was watching his every expression with a lustful smile that made the fire in his stomach roar into an inferno.

Then two fingers pushed into him and Kai couldn't stop the broken noise he made, head falling back against the back of the couch. Jay watching his flushed expression intently as his fingers curled and circled around until he finally rubbed against an area that made Kai's leg kick.   
" _ Fuck, Jay _ ." Kai hissed between his teeth and against his lovers wet lips, legs spreading wider as Jay cruelly abused his gspot. Not that Kai was  _ really _ complaining.   
With one hand grasping tight to curly hair and the other clawing the couch, he couldn't even attempt to deny how much he enjoyed it. 

A broken moan ripping from Kai's throat when two became three; sounding ugly to his own ears. Whimpering as a mouth started to mark up his neck. Trying to curb his noises until Jay mumbled a husky "Don't, I wanna hear you." in his ear, followed by a warm tongue along the shell and a vengeful nip of teeth.   
Kai would have argued, but a thumb pressed against his clit and left him reeling. Keening loudly as his hips began to rut against skillful fingers.  
“ _Oh_ , _Jay..._ _Fuck- Mmh..._ ” Pitiful moans only urging Jay to move his fingers faster, thumb rubbing the slick mess across Kai’s swollen clit and feeling it pulse under his touch. 

Teeth digging into already red and purple dalmatian skin, Kai’s legs snapping together as he began to desperately ride those talented fingers.  
“ _There!_ Just like tha- _oh my god,_ _Jay_!”  
Dexterous fingers continuing to move despite strong thighs clenched around the palm, kissing affectionately over angry skin as he worked Kai thoroughly.   
Only stopping once Kai went limp, a wet noise making the red ninjas blush even stronger as Jay pulled out his fingers. Popping them into his mouth to clean them before landing a sloppy kiss on Kai’s cheek.

“Good?”   
“Oh shut it, sparky.” Kai wheezed as he struggled to catch his breath, Jay making it very hard to recover as he purred gentle compliments in his ear.


End file.
